Encounter
by InvaderZim98
Summary: Zim goes after a falling object captured by Dib, The object is a fib, an alien species that grows when you lie, but does Dib know?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is pretty much just a writing excercise, but I'll still continue. This chapter is short cause it's the introduction. Now I had a cruddy week and when I feel cruddy I look at old things. I was watching the Larryboy series (including League of Incredible Vegetables).When I was watching Larryboy and the Fib from Outer Space while doing homework, I for some reason I wondered what would happen if Fib came across IZ characters Soooooo yeah. The intro guess repeats a similar theme of my DATR fanfic I'm working on and posted a first chapter of. That'll change after post new chapters of both Fanfics._**

**_Now I'm sorry if this ruins Veggietales or Invader Zim for anybody this is just a fanfic. Normally this show doesn't have many fanfics and we should all know why and this is kinda odd to write for me. Fib will remain in his small form throughout this fanfic well he'll grow a little bit but that's it. I'm doing that for the respect of people who get creeped out by the Fib in his big form... I'm one of those people *goes to sad corner* I'm not alone on that though, when I see clips of this episode of Veggietales on youtube like most of the comments are about how scary he was._**

**_IRONIC HOW I EVEN WATCH VEGGIETALES_**

**_Fib is an awesome villian. nuff said_**

**_anyway, enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

It was the weekend. For Dib the weekend was when he gets to look at signals of alien life forms and look at stars. The signals have been very week today, no alien life forms were entering the atmosphere what so ever. Gaz is at the table near the entrance of the rooftop playing on her GameSlave and eating pizza she ordered from Bloaty's. Dib, who is now bored from staring at signals seeing that the lines representing the signal havn't moved at all. Suddenly, he sees that the signals have gone up rapidly immediately out of nowhere. Dib looks up and sees that it's something falling out of the sky that appears to be a shooting star or a meteor about to land in this very town.

"Gaz! Look! there's something landing in this town I'm sure of it!" Dib leaped up.

Gaz turned her head angrily towards him,

" Look, Dib I was about to beat this level of Vampire Piggy Hunter, and you think I could care about any STUPID thing you're up to, NO so please leave me alone and go take your BIG head to wherever it is you're going."

"Yeah, but can you at least look at the signals while I'm gone?" Dib asked.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE" Gaz concluded.

Dib looked a little scared for a second and then proceeded with his task. This is odd but not THAT odd for Dib since it might not be something involving Irk, but it could involve other alien life forms in the galaxy Dib doesn't know about, either way ran to follow it. He ran down the sidewalk and ran past Zim's house. While Dib was dashing away, one of Zim's gnomes quckly turned with red eyes since Dib was near presence of Zim's house and Zim programmed the gnomes to detect Dib when he's near.

Dib was just running near down town where the object was sure to land. He stood far away from it so that he wouldn't get hurt. Dib then took out his camera to film the object.

He put his camera in a stance that will record the object from the corner of a building where Dib was going to take cover incase he gets blown to bits. Dib now in a duck-and-cover position while peeking out behind the tall building. Seeing that the object is about to hit the surface of the Earth, he turns from the sight of the object and covers himself. The object hits the ground and bounces off the sidewalk which isn't what Dib would have expected.

Noticing that nothing has happened in the last ten seconds of covering, he opens one eye and sees that it's dark and he can't see much of anything other than the street. He's lucky to have a flashlight with him and walks forward to the galactic item. The place he lands slowly fades into view slowly as Dib is walking. He walks enough to be just a few feet away from it. It was a small, blue extraterrestrial who is a little weak from the landing he quickly gets himself together and sees the Paranormal Investigator in front of him and stares at him in question.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Capture Him

**_Anothers note: Yanno when I said Fib was going to be small in this fic well, TOO BAD HE'S GUNNA BE BIG. I thought about it and it's probably one of the only ways this would work. I'm going to try HARD to not make this totally like another Hamstergeddon only with the Fib however. I'm sorry if this angers the people who are creeped out by the Fib :'(_**

**_Larryboyrocks9000; Cool you got into Invader Zim, it's a pretty awesome show. The reason liking this show is ironic is because I'm also really into rather adult shows and I'm worried that people will start flaming me by going all " Oh how can you POSSIBLY like this show and Veggietales nermunerermunermu" Anyways, thanks for the good review ^_^ _**

**_WrittenInTheClouds; Mine too :'D Veggietales and Invader Zim is a rather odd (and if possible clashing) mix. But hey idk this was just something I couldn't help but try doing cuz not only would it be fun but it would be a great way to test my writing skills._**

**_Please R&R and enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

_Meanwhile at Zim's lab _

Zim was looking at a moniter demonstrating how a small object got pulled into the atmosphere. He turns Another moniter closeby is showing only the words "Fallen Object:" in small letters and "unknown" in slightly larger letters. Zim was frustrated, he wasn't the only one eager about the fallen object however. Zim has been aware that since many beings outside of Earth have been threatening his mission, by now he's at least a little prepared. Zim then turns to another screen showing a map of where the object is. it appears to be in the streets ,Gir is at the other side of the room playing with his small toy squeeky moose while carelessly giggling like a child. Zim zooms into the picture of the map which is now in a camera view where only Dib is shown with a confident smile and a capsule in his hand. Zim was startled, he zoomed the map back out and saw that Dib was in front of the object ready to capture it. Zim immediately got up and told Gir,

" Gir! The Dib human is after what just fell into orbit, while I'm gone you must check these moniters in case anything else falls into the Earth's surface !" Zim said in his usual stern commanding tone.

"Yes, my master!" Gir said going into duty mode.

Gir quickly returns to normal and he's humming while heading towards the screens with his toy moose in hand. Zim begins to walk out the door to his lab right before he leaves, he turns to Gir being sure he can handle this.

" These lines are like a pretty puzzle." Gir said in his usual playful voice.

Zim exits and walks down the hallway and headed into the elevator to his house's main floor. When suddenly, Zim's computer begins speaking.

"Zim, I might have a legitamate calculation to what exactly fell from orbit."

" Why didn't you tell me sooner ! I'm going after that thing right now and there's no point when I'm going to find out myself!" Zim said irritated

"What if I were to tell you that it was a Fib." Computer said in return

"A Fib? that's it?" Zim responded

"Yes" said Computer.

Zim groaned for a second then said to himself slowly calming down,

" As STUPID as those creatures are they'll never be as powerful as the IRKEN EMPIRE and especially me, ZIM! The only problem is, they're still destructive but NO ONE messes with my mission NO ONE !" Zim said to himself while waiting for the elevator to get to the first floor where Zim's kitchen is. "That means, if that little pathetic blob grows considering he's in an atmosphere where he can grow, that means... HE'LL TAKE MY MISSION ! " Zim yelled realizing that.

" If the Dib human takes it, it'll be the end of my mission considering Dib is nothing but STUPID LIES." Zim yelled to himself.

The elevator door opens and Zim puts on his wig and contacts that were on the kitchen counter.

"There's only one thing I have to do, I must go track down that Fib and the Dib human before anything gets out of hand." Zim said to himself as he heads out the door. Then, theres a beeping noise coming out of Zim's pak and he takes out his mobile tracking device which now shows that the Fib is captured and stored in Dib's house Zim growled thinking he was about to lose it. He threw the device across the room and immdediatly walks out the door in a very ticked manner."

_Meanwhile_,

Dib was in his room walking back in forth and the capsule where the Fib is stored was placed on the edge of Dib's desk. Fib's eyes were following Dib's pacing while having a very curious look on his face. Dib was waiting for a response from Agent Dark Bootie to see if he could arrange a Swollen Eyeball meeting to present his new found being tomorrow. They would obviously say no due to how crazy he is, but sometimes you never know. Gaz then walks into Dib's room to let him know to close up the balcony.

"DIB ! I was at the balcony for an hour now ! I almost had to go hunting down your STUPID, LARGE HEAD" Gaz growled.

"Didn't I tell you I was going after something and that I was going to be gone for a while?"

Gaz then growled then responded

" You have to close up the balcony now Dib ! it's passed midnight and you're going to get in trouble when Dad finds out you didn't put it away like he asked."

" I'll be there in a second Gaz, right now I'm busy." Dib responded.

Gaz then stormed out of the room.

" Don't worry, that was my sister. " Dib said to Fib

"I'm surprised she doesn't know that I took all of her spy stuffed animals so I can build a new tool needed to operate on Tak's ship" Dib then said to himself

" What was that?" Fib overrheard Dib talking to himself

"Nothing." Dib replied.

"Wait, you can talk!" Dib then realized.

"Now moving on I need to ask you some questions.I'm wondering if you know anything about Irke-" Dib continued

"Before we get to that, I know a way you can get away with stealing her things." Fib then quickly brought up interrupting Dib

"You do?" Dib then asked.

" When she asks what happened to them, you need to tell her that you weren't even involved OR that someone else took them."

"You mean lying?" Dib then responded a little suspicious

" No, not lying, what you'll be doing is fibbing, a small lie that wouldn't effect anything at all." Fib then responded

"But, don't they both do the same things to others." Dib questioned

" Yes but-" Fib said but then gets interruped by Dib

"You know what, forget it. Don't try to do something that I already do at times it's pointless." Dib then concluded

" I assure you, in this situation, your frightening sister will only leave your large head on your body if you tell a fib, because she is upset already as it is, you don't want to make things worse do you?" Fib then responded trying hard to convince Dib.

Dib thought for a minute, then came up with a response

" No, I don't , I guess that'll have to do, but then again I lie to her alot anyways." Dib then said slightly convinced.

" Wait, do you really think my head is large?!" Dib then replied realizing Fib already mocked his large head.

"No" Fib lied.

Suddenly, Dib hears a big scowl that sounded like it was coming from Gaz. Gaz then stormed back into Dib's room, this time more angry.

"DIB! MY SECURITY ANIMALS ARE GONE !" Gaz yelled in his face.

" What Happened to them !?" Gaz said in a very irritated tone.

Dib then turned to Fib who was gesturing what Dib should be doing. Dib then turns back to Gaz who looks like she is about to tear off his limbs. Dib's really in for it now.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. UPDATE

**_I know this is technically against the websites rules :/ but I have to make an update; I'm almost done with ch.3 but I want to look back to make some changes. I've noticed some spelling errors, some (possible) OOC in some parts, etc. I'm going to change some things in the story, but not to an extent that I totally changed what's going on. It'll stay the same I'll mostly just edit some of the dialougue. Fib's, Gaz's, and Zim's dialouge I'll leave alone, but Dib seemed OOC in some bits. Not only that, some things in the previous chapters didn't make any sense in my opinion._**

Larryboyrocks9000; Yeah, I think I either A;

I put to much dialouge

or

B;This site is stupid XD

I know it seems like I started a new paragraph at each sentence, but at the same time I didn't want the dialouge to be unorganized and sloppy so I apologize for that. I _may _fix that, depending how the layout turns out if it turns out sloppy then... yeah I'm sorry :(

I'll get rid of this update as soon as I'm done editing

thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
